Popeye vs Spongebob Squarepants
Popeye vs Spongebob is a What If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Popeye vs Spongebob! Which sea related cartoon character with insane abilities will win? Interlude Wiz: Cartoons have been around since the days of black and white Mickey Mouse cartoons, and have evolved ever since. Boomstick: And these two are great examples of how the industry has evolved. Wiz: SpongeBob, Bikini Bottom's fry cook Boomstick: And Popeye, the overpowered sailor. Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? SpongeBob Boomstick: Does this guy really need an introduction? I mean, I would give out one, but Viacom would probably take it down. Wiz: You're right on that. Anyway, Spongebob Squarepants is a sea sponge that works at the Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom. He lives next to an octopus named Squidward and a starfish named Patrick. Boomstick: He's an octopus? I always thought he was a squid. Wiz: So did Miiverse. Weapons and Abilities: *Spatula (A cooking utensil that can act like a sword) *Bubble Blower **Bubble Bombs **Bubble Bounce (Gives Spongebob an extra jump) **Cruise Bubble (Acts like a missile) **Bubble Bowl (Acts like a bowling ball) *Regeneration *Pain Tolerance *Ground Slam (Similar to Mario's ground pound) *Karate *The Quickster suit (Gives Spongebob a speed boost) *Invincibubble (Gives Spongebob a strength boost and the ability to shoot bubbles) *Magic Page (A magical page that can grant a wish via reality warping) Boomstick: Spongebob also has a surprising amount of feats. For example, a guy punched him throughout an entire day and he didn't feel a thing. Spongebob also has survived being electrocuted, crushed, burned, smashed and stabbed, tanked an town sized explosion, and defeated King Neptune and has defeated Plankton multiple times. Wiz: However, Spongebob definitely isn't perfect. SpongeBob's durability and strength is very inconsistent, he's kind of an idiot, he's childish, annoying, is weak to heat and he lacks common sense. Boomstick: And don't even get us started on Seasons 4-8, because those seasons were AWFUL! Spongebob: I AM SPONGEBOB, DESTROYER OF EVIL! Popeye Wiz: Popeye the Sailorman is a character who doesn't really have a backstory, but my god, this guy is overpowered. Boomstick: How the hell does Bluto survive all of this? Wiz: I really don't know. Weapons and Abilities: *Spinach (Gives him a MASSIVE stat boost and immunity to reality warping) *Corn Cob Pipe (Can be used as a flamethrower) *Lasso *Anchor *Shot Gun *Large amount of toon force. Wiz: Since there's so many Popeye feats, we'll give you a link to them here: http://i.imgur.com/p5L9noC.jpg Boomstick: Holy moly that's a HUGE list! Wiz: As for weaknesses, uh, he's not very smart and he's loses a lot of strength when the spinach effects are up. Boomstick: All hail our new god. Superman and Goku don't have shit on this guy! Popeye: I'm strong to the finich, 'cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! (Toot! Toot!) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight On the middle of the sea, Spongebob walks out in front of the ocean alongside Patrick. Popeye was also nearby, and thought these two were sea monsters. Popeye then proceeds to rush up to the starfish and uppercut him back into the ocean. Spongebob: Hey, what was that for? Popeye: You guys are sea monsters! You must be destroyed before you do damage! Spongebob: But I'm not a monster. Popeye: That's what they all say. The two then get into fighting stances. Popeye rushes up to Spongebob and punches a few times before kicking him down. Spongebob fell backwards, but he quickly got up and pulled out his Bubble Blower. Spongebob then proceeds to fire Bubble Bombs at Popeye. Popeye destroys the first two bombs, but gets hit by a third one and is knocked down. Popeye sees another bomb coming and rolls out of the way, before pulling out his shot gun and firing bullets at Spongebob. However, Popeye's shot gun doesn't do any damage to Spongebob. Spongebob: Dahahahahaha! That tickles! Popeye is shocked, before he receives a Karate Chop from Spongebob that knocks him down. Spongebob then rushes towards Popeye and performs a Ground Smash, but Popeye moves out of the way and punches Spongebob three times. Before Popeye can uppercut him, Spongebob uses a Karate Kick on Popeye, which stuns him. Spongebob then pulls out his Spatula and starts slashing Popeye multiple times before using Bubble Bash, which sends Popeye down. Popeye: This monster is harder than I thought! No more playing around. Popeye gets up and pulls out his lasso and throws it, which traps Spongebob by the arm. Popeye: Get over here! Popeye pulls Spongebob towards him and uses his Corn Cob Pipe as a flamethrower and burns Spongebob, which does massive damage to him. Spongebob regenerates, and throws a Bubble Bowl at Popeye, who jumps over it and kicks Spongebob down. Spongebob then turns into the Quickster and starts blitzing Popeye, who gets hit by SpongeBob's punches over and over again. Popeye is then stunned, which allows Spongebob to hit him with the Cruise Bubble, which sends him flying Popeye then grabs his anchor and throws it at Spongebob, which hits him in the face. Popeye then rushes over and starts punching Spongebob with rapid fast punches, which causes him to lose his Quickster suit. Popeye then starts using lightning fast kicks before performing a charge attack, which sends both of them crashing into beach chairs. Spongebob recovers first and starts swinging his Spatula at Popeye. Popeye blocks his attacks and throws a punch, but Spongebob jumps over his attacker and turns into Invincibubble. Spongebob: Prepare to be destroyed! Spongebob then shoots bubbles from his antenna at Popeye. Popeye easily destroys them with his punches, then pulls out his Corn Cob Pipe again and shoots another fire blast at Spongebob. Spongebob quickly avoids this and punches Popeye multiple times. Spongebob then finishes his combo with a kick, which knocks Popeye into a palm tree. Popeye recovers, only to get hit by SpongeBob's rapid firing bubbles. Popeye got hit so many times that he actually fell through the tree and break it. Popeye: Hmm, what can I do.....Oh yeah, my Spinach! Popeye then grabs a can of spinach and eats it, which makes him insanely stronger. Spongebob sees this and starts firing more bubbles at Popeye, who rushes right through them and starts comboing Spongebob with extremely fast attacks, which causes him to lose his Invincibubble form and turn back to normal. Popeye then delivers a powerful uppercut which sends Spongebob flying into the sun, where he burns to death. Popeye: Oh! I'm strong to the finach, cause I eats me spinach, I'm Popeye the sailor man! (Toot, toot) KO! Results Boomstick: Well, about time someone ended him! Wiz: While Spongebob had more abilities and had some hax with him, Popeye completely destroyed him in every other category. For starters, Popeye is strong enough to punch Bluto so hard he went back in time and turned into a baby, and he even lassoed the entire Grand Canyon. Spongebob, meanwhile, has very inconsistent strength. Boomstick: And while neither of them are intelligent, Popeye had more battle experience. Popeye also had his Corn Cob Pipe flamethrower, which could do massive damage to Spongebob since he's weak to heat. Wiz: And when Popeye activated his spinach, Spongebob definitely wasn't gonna last long. Boomstick: Looks like Spongebob found his place in the sun. Wiz: The winner is Popeye. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017